gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Police Department (HD Universe)
The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the police department for Los Santos featured in Grand Theft Auto V. The LSPD is based on the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD). It is speculated that they are more professional than the prequel's police department and that there will also be female police officers in the game. The LSPD is cooperating with the Blaine County Sheriffs Department. Equipment Vehicles In Lower Wanted Levels, LSPD Officers can been seen driving two variants of Police Cars and Police Bike on the streets: * A Vapid Police Cruiser. * A Police Bike, possibly for Highway Patrol. In Higher Wanted Levels, NOOSE Officers can been seen driving four variants of Police Cars on the streets along with the Police Maverick: * A new Police Vehicle, designed after the new Ford Taurus Police Interceptor showcasing new LED style lightbars, working alley lights, wig wag tail lights, flashing head lights, grill lights, windshield and back windows lights and push bar lights. * A new Sheriff's/NOOSE Police SUV, resembling a Chevy Tahoe (possibly a newer version of the Rancher). * A new all-white Vapid Sheriff's Cruiser appearing outside the city. * A Police Buffalo, based on the Buffalo. The LSPD also extends their authority in the air in with the use of Police Mavericks, based on the real-life American Eurocopter AS350B-2 A-Star, replacing the'' Bell 206 on which the beta Maverick was originally based. '''Unknown Role Vehicle' * A new Police Van, possibly based on the Moonbeam. Uniform LSPD Offficers wear all navy blue uniforms resembling their real life counterparts in the LAPD. They wear either long or short-sleeved duty shirts, on which their badges, resembling the LAPD silver badge, is displayed on their left side. They wear long duty pants and are also equipped with a duty belt, which incases a radio, a pair of handcuffs, ammo cases, and what appears to be what resembles a Glock 22. Some can also be seen wearing a police hat. Members *Officer Vasquez Weapons and other portable equipment Police Officers carry a range of weapons that they use to deal with crime in the city, including Nightsticks and customized carbine rifles with Laser sight attachments. Glock may be seeing a return as normal duty weapon. Possibly the Glock 22 or 17. Trivia * In GTA V, what appears to be Bigfoot appears on the LSPD Emblem, possibly a nod to the bigfoot rumors from GTA San Andreas. * Their slogan is "Obey & Survive". * The Wanted Level in GTA V is likely to be more advanced than in previous games, as a police helicopter seen in a screenshot chases the player nearly at ground level wth officers engaging with advanced weapons. * This will be the first police department in the GTA series to have female recruits. Gallery police-batons.png|LSPD officers chasing a criminal. Policecar-cruiser-gta-v.jpg|Vapid Cruiser front view. gta-5-vapid-police-car.jpg|Rear view of the vapid cruiser. 830px-GTAFIVE COPTER VIEW.png|The LSPD Police Maverick gives a chase. 6ZT uj037Mw.jpg|A police helicopter above Los Santos. ChasedVehicle2-GTAV.jpg|Police Cruiser, Police Patrol, Police Buffalo and Police Maverick. Policevan-GTAV-prerelease.png|An LSPD van, appearing to be a version of the Moonbeam LSPD chopper.jpg|LSPD helicopter lighting up a lime green Infernus. LSPD Car.jpg|Side of a LSPD cruiser, notice the police logo. Screen Shot 2013-05-02 at 12.26.25 AM.png|Front-side view of a Vapid Interceptor Unit Vapid Interceptor (Rear)-GTA V.jpg|The rear of the Vapid Interceptor Unit NOOSE Vapid Interceptor.jpg|Two Vapid Interceptor Unit giving chase. trailer3_franklin_048.jpg|LSPD officers arresting members of the Grove Street Gang. 1280 (5).jpg|LSPD units chasing suspects on bikes Gtav 1101.jpg|Trevor running from the LSPD. RSG_GTAV_Screenshot_280.jpg|LSPD Cruiser giving chase. Navigation Category:Police Departments Category:Law Enforcement